Twins of Storybrooke
by Boy-With-Demon-Blood
Summary: Max is the responsible one. Maddie is the wild one. Max is able to feel. Maddie can't. Max doesn't remember. Maddie does. Before the curse, they used to be one person, but the personalities split and were put into separate bodies.
1. Chapter 1

Max and Maddie sat in Granny's Diner, eating their breakfast. They were twins, the two women. Max had brown hair with blonde stripes, and Maddie had the opposite. Blonde hair with brown stripes. It's natural of course, they didn't dye their hair. Their most beautiful feature are their eyes, though. They're a violet color.

Max works for Madame Mayor as her secretary and lives with Mary Margaret. Maddie lives in a small house out in the woods, and works at the diner. The two girls are total opposites. Max is the more responsible twin, the calm, rational one. And Maddie, well she's the partier. The... irrational one.

"What are you doing with the evil queen Regina today?" Maddie asked her sister, sipping on her tea.

"You've been hanging out too much with Henry." Max replied before taking a bite of her scone.

"Oh, come on. You know it's true, the curse." Maddie responded.

"No, it's not, Maddie. You're crazy. You need to stop with your fantasies and come back into the real world. I'm sick of hearing about your fairy tales." Max said, standing up and leaving.

Maddie sighed, feeling the emptiness inside her. Only few people knew, but everyone in Storybrooke is a character from fairy tales. And Max isn't exactly her sister. They're one person, in the fairy tale world. When the curse took place, their personality was split, and created two people. One remembered, the other didn't.

Put together, the girls are Maxxie. Maxxie was the Hatter's companion when he was stuck in Wonderland after the evil queen trapped him there. She kept him company as he made hat after hat after hat. They told each other stories of their lives. The Hatter had a daughter, Grace. And Maxxie had a younger brother, Tristan.

But now, Maxxie was separated into two bodies. And her little brother was apart of a different family.

"Hey, Maddie. Time for work." Ruby called out and Maddie stood up.

"Right." She threw away her tea and tied on her apron.

* * *

"Yes, she's always like that." Max said to the blonde woman, Henry's birth mom, Emma Swan, after she talked to Regina.

"A bitch?"

Max laughed, "Yep. And I should know, I work for her."

"You're her secretary?"

"Yeah. Get her coffee in the morning, schedule all the appointments and meetings. It's not much, but at least it pays well." She answered.

"You don't sound really happy about your job." Emma commented.

Max shrugged.

"Hey, do you know a place where I could stay? Like a motel or something?" Emma asked.

"Oh, yeah. Granny's Bed and Breakfast is on the main road that takes you through town." Max answered.

"Thanks. I'm Emma Swan, by the way." Emma introduced, holding her hand out.

"Max Hart." Max replied, shaking Emma's hand.

* * *

 _"I had a little brother." A woman said, laying down with a hat covering her eyes._

 _"What happened to him?" A man asked, with an orange coat and wild hair asked._

 _"I don't know. I told him I'd be back. I promised." She answered._

 _"I promise to help you get back to your brother." The man said._

 _The woman took the hat off and looked into the man's blue eyes, "And I promise I'll help you get back to your little girl."_

* * *

"Here you go." Maddie said, placing a hot chocolate onto the counter in front of Emma.

"Max?" Emma questioned.

"No. That's my sister. I'm Maddie and you're Emma Swan." Maddie replied, smiling at the woman.

"Oh, um, nice to meet you. But, I didn't order that."

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer." Maddie responded, looking towards the direction of Henry.

But instead, Emma went over to Graham. Soon she left with Henry, since he had school.

* * *

Emma was arrested for 'stealing' Henry's files from Dr. Hopper. Once she was bailed out by Mary Margaret, Regina called her to talk. Once Emma walked into the office, she went up to Max.

"Hey, Max. I have a meeting with Madame Mayor." Emma said.

"Yeah, she told me. Go right through that door." Max replied, pointing towards Regina's office entrance, "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Around five, Henry came in.

"Hi, Maxxie." Henry smiled and jumped onto her desk.

"Henry, my name is Max. Not Maxxie. I'm not a character in your book." Max replied.

"Oh, I know. You're half of a character, and Maddie is the other half. Is my mom ready?" Henry asked.

Max sighed, knowing that she won't get through to the kid, "She's talking to Emma right now."

"Cool. I'll just go in." Henry jumped off the desk and went towards his mother's office.

And moments later, he ran. Not even stopping when Max called out for him. And following was Emma.

"Wait, Emma!"

Max quickly grabbed her jacket and her bag before following Emma out the door,

"What was that about?"

"I was talking to Regina about how Henry believing that the characters in his book are residents of Storybrooke is crazy and he thought I was calling him crazy." Emma answered.

"My sister is the same. She thinks that the characters from Henry's book are real. I call her crazy, but she prefers to be called 'mad'." Max said.

"Yeah, I met Maddie today. I thought she was you for a moment." Emma commented.

"Does no one notice the hair?" Max questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

_'What a pig'_ Maddie thought as she watched Mary Margret's date stare at Ruby's ass.

And Mary Margret noticed it, too.

"Maddie?"

"Yes, Mary Margret?" Maddie asked.

"Check, please." Mary said.

"Gladly." Maddie mumbled and went to go get the check.

* * *

Maddie took the next day off and volunteered to help Mary Margret and the kids decorate the clinic. After she helped a boy set up a banner, she noticed a man in a coma in the other room. Once she got closer, she was able to see his face.

"Hello, James."

"Who?" Henry asked, standing next to Maddie.

"James. Prince Charming." Maddie told the boy.

"Really? That's him?" Henry questioned.

"Yep. I would know. I saw him once before I was sent to Wonderland." Maddie replied.

"What's it like in Wonderland?"

"Confusing. There's mazes and you're always scared the Queen of Hearts would catch you and order for your head to be cut off." Maddie answered.

* * *

The next morning, Maddie brought over three hot cocoa's with cinnamon to Mary Margret, Henry, and Emma before sitting down with them to hear the news about James,

"So, what happened with Prince Charming?" Henry asked.

"He woke up."

"What?" Emma questioned.

"I knew it."

"I mean, he didn't wake up, wake up, but he grabbed my hand." Mary Margret said.

"That's amazing, Sn- Mary." Maddie replied.

"He's remembering."

"What did the doctor say?"

"That I imagined it. But I'm not crazy. I know what happened." Mary Margret answered.

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again." Henry told his teacher.

Mary Margret nodded, "Let's go."

"Wait, wait, what?" Emma questioned.

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection-" Mary began.

"You don't believe-"

"That he's Prince Charming. Of course not." Mary interrupted, "Somehow, some way, I touched him."

"You guys go on, I still have to finish my shift." Maddie said and the three left.

* * *

Once the three got to the clinic, Graham told them that Prince Charming, John Doe, was missing. Max was inside the room with Regina, and once the wicked bitch saw them, she walked over to them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina grabbed her son, "And you. I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" Mary Margret questioned.

"We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out." Graham answered. "But there's no sign for sure there was a struggle."

"What did you do?" Henry asked his mother.

"You think I had something to do with this?" Regina asked.

"It is curious that the mayor is here." Emma said.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact." Regina replied.

"You know him?" Mary Margret questioned.

"No. Max found him on the side of the road years ago with no ID. She brought him to me and I took him here." Regina answered.

"Mayor Mills and Max Hart saved his life." Dr. Whale said.

"Will he be okay?"

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years, under constant supervision. He needs to be back here right away, or quite honestly, 'okay' might be a pipe dream." Dr. Whale answered.

"Well, then let's quit yapping and start looking." Emma said.

"That's what we're doing. Just stay out of this, dear." Regina replied. "And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son... I guess I'm just gonna have to keep my son away from you. Enjoy my shirt, because that's all I'm getting." She turned to Graham, "Sheriff? Find John Doe. You heard Dr. Whale. Time is precious."

"Um, Ms. Mills?"

"Yes, Max?"

"If time's so precious, how about I take Henry home while you help look?" Max asked.

"Thank you, Ms. Hart." Regina let go of Henry's hand and Max took his and they walked out of the clinic.

* * *

"I don't want to go home. I want to help find Prince Charming." Henry told Max as they walked towards his house.

"Henry, your mom would kill me if I let you help." Max replied.

"Please?" Henry stared up at Max, using his puppy dog eyes on her.

"Ugh! Fine! That's cheating, by the way, using those eyes on me. Let's go." Max turned around and pulled Henry with her.

"I know where he is." Henry said.

"Oh, do you?" Max asked.

"Yeah, follow me!" Henry ran in front of Max and he held onto her hand as he pulled her towards the woods.

* * *

Emma and Mary Margret turned around when they heard branches snapping and they found Henry and Max.

"Henry! Max!"

"Did you find him yet?" Henry asked.

"No, not yet. You shouldn't be here." Emma replied.

"I can help. I know where he's going." Henry said.

"And where's that?" Mary Margret asked.

"He's looking for you." Henry answered, looking at his teacher. "You're the one who woke him up. You're the last one he saw. He want to find you."

"Henry, it's not about me. I just think he's lost and confused." Mary Margret replied. "He's been in a coma a long time."

"But he loves you. You need to stop chasing him and let him find you."

"Kid, you need to go home. Max, I thought you were taking him?" Emma asked.

"He gave me the puppy dog eyes." Max retorted.

"Well, we need to get you back immediately." Emma said.

"No!"

"Guys?" Graham called out.

They all ran over to where Graham was looking at a bush.

"Is that..."

"Blood." Max finished.

They kept following the trail until they got to the toll bridge.

"Oh, gosh. Where is he? Can you see him?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"The trail dies at the water line." Graham informed.

They all flash their flashlights around,

"Oh, my god! Oh, my god!"

Mary Margret tossed her flash light aside and ran into the water to Prince Charming.

"I need an ambulance at the old toll bridge as soon as possible." Graham said into his radio.

Emma and Graham went over to Prince Charming while Max stayed on the beach with Henry. The three picked him up and put him onto the beach.

"Is he okay?" Henry asked.

Max turned him around and the boy wrapped his arms around the woman,

"Don't look. Don't look, Henry."

Mary Margret put her hands on Prince Charming's chest and began to perform CPR on him. Once she put her lips on his, he coughed up the water in his lungs.

"You saved me."

"She did it. She did it. She woke him up." Henry smiled.

"Yeah, Henry. She woke him up." Max replied.

* * *

The ambulance came and took Prince Charming to the hospital. The five of them stood outside the room and watched the doctors and nurses before a blonde woman came through.

"David! David, is that you?"

"Ma'am, you can't be in here, please." Dr. Whale said. "You can't be in here right now."

"Who is that?" Mary Margret asked.

"His wife." Regina answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie watched from a distance as Regina talked to Emma. She hated the wicked bitch. She's the one that split her apart. Her other half doesn't remember, and it's all Regina's fault. She's happy Emma is standing up to Regina. Emma's staying with her sister and Mary Margret.

Once Regina left, Emma stood up but spilled her cocoa all over herself.

"Ohh. Really?"

Maddie grabbed some paper towels and walked over to Emma, "Here."

"Do you have a laundry room I can you?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, through the back door." Maddie answered, "Say hi to Ashley for me."

* * *

"I'm so glad my stuff is here." Emma said the next morning.

"So that's all your stuff?" Mary Margret asked as she and Max sat down and ate breakfast.

"What do you mean?"

"Is the rest in storage?" Mary Margret asked.

"No, this is all of it." Emma answered. "I'm... not sentimental."

"Well, it must make things easier when you have to move." Mary Margret replied.

There was a knock on the door and Max set down her fork and opened the door, "Ms. Hart, is Ms. Swan here?"

Emma walked over, "Hi. My name is Mr. Gold. We met briefly on your arrival."

"I remember." Emma replied, shaking Mr. Gold's hand.

"Good. I have a proposition for you, Ms. Swan. I, uh, I need your help. I'm looking for someone." Mr. Gold said.

"Really? Um..."

Max cleared her throat, "I, uh, I'm gonna go for a run."

Mary Margret went to go take a bath, and Max changed into yoga pants and a tank top before grabbing her phone and headphones and left. She jogged through the forest, her music quiet in her ears.

She stopped running when she heard a few branches brake and she took out her headphones,

"Hello?"

Another branch snapped and she turned in the direction she believed it came from. When there was no other noise, she turned around and ran face first into a man's chest.

"Oh, gosh, sorry." Max apologized, taking a step back and looking up into familiar blue eyes.

She kept backing up and tripped over a branch and fell, "Ow!"

"Are you all right?" The man asked, helping her up.

"I... I think I twisted my ankle." Max answered, putting her foot onto the ground and bringing it up again when it hurt.

"Here, let me take you to my house. I'll help you with that ankle." The man said.

"Um, no offense, but, you're a stranger." Max retorted.

"I'm Jefferson."

"Max."

"See, now we're not strangers. Now let me help you." Jefferson leaned down and picked Max up bridal style and began walking towards the direction towards his mansion.

* * *

"So this boyfriend of hers, you don't think he was involved in her disappearance?" Emma asked Maddie and Ruby outside Granny's Diner.

"Uh, that would mean he was involved with her at all, which he isn't." Ruby answered.

"Sean's dad's a dick." Maddie said from the chair, her ankle in pain, "Once they found out Ashley was pregnant, his dad made them break up."

"Hey, hey, hey! Billy, be careful!" Ruby yelled at the tow truck man, "You almost shattered my wolf thing, Billy. It's good luck."

"I'm sorry, Ruby. But, look, it's fine." Billy replied.

"Um, Ruby, Maddie, what about her family?" Emma questioned.

Maddie smiled down at Henry, "She's got a step mom and two step sisters."

"But she doesn't talk to them." Ruby said.

"Wait. A step mom, step sisters, and she's a maid?" Henry questioned.

"Yep." Maddie answered.

"Henry, not now."

"Look, I don't know what you've heard, but it's wrong. Everyone thinks she's not ready to have this kid, but she's trying." Ruby said, "Taking night classes, trying to better herself, trying to get her life together. Can you understand that?"

"I think so." Emma answered.

"Then maybe you should stay out of it. She's been through enough already." Ruby replied.

"I've been through it, too, Ruby, and I can help her." Emma said.

"Then try her ex." Maddie told her.

"Where can I find him?"

"He lives with his dad." Ruby answered.

* * *

Max winced when Jefferson placed a bag of ice on her ankle, "Thanks."

"It's my fault. I heard someone running and I was curious, not much people come out here." Jefferson replied, "I shouldn't have snuck up on you."

"It's no problem, Jefferson." Max looked around, "This is a really nice house."

"Thank you. It's big, and when you're the only one, it gets lonely." Jefferson said.

"No family? Girlfriend?" Max questioned.

Jefferson pouted a bit, "Nope. What about you?"

Max shrugged, "A twin sister. And I live with two friends of mine, but that's it. My sister is my only family."

"Do you live with your sister?"

She shook her head, "I live with my friend Mary Margaret and Emma."

"Emma? Emma Swan?" Jefferson questioned.

"Yeah. You know her?" Max asked.

"No, she's just been... talk of the town lately. So she's staying here in Storybrooke then?" Jefferson replied.

"Mmhmm. The Sheriff, Graham, he offered her a job as deputy." Max said.

"And what about you? What's your job?" Jefferson questioned.

"I work for Madame Mayor." Max answered dully.

"Unhappily working for Madame Mayor, I see." Jefferson smiled.

"Pretty much. The pay is good, and I don't do much, but Regina is-"

"A bitch?" Jefferson offered.

Max let out a small laugh, "I was going to say manipulative and controlling. But a bitch works, too."

Jefferson stared at Max for a moment, "I would think you would be a deputy."

"Really? Why?" Max questioned.

"I don't know, you just seemed like a person who would help others." Jefferson answered.

Max didn't reply and stared into Jefferson's eyes. Like she's seen them before.

"Have we met before?" She asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"You just... seem really familiar." Max said.

Jefferson gave her a smirk, "Want some tea?"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me she sold the baby?" Emma asked, walking in with Henry.

"Because I didn't think it was important." Maddie replied.

"Really, considering that's why she's running away?"

"Look, Ashley's our friend." Ruby said. "We don't like the idea of people judging her."

Maddie walked away to deal with the customers as Emma picked up Ruby's wolf.

"Ruby, where's your car?" Emma asked and she didn't answer, "You didn't send me to Sean to find her. You sent me there to giver her a heads start."

"Look, I'm only trying to help her." Ruby replied.

"Yeah, so am I. Ashley's in more trouble than you know, Ruby. Where is she? Don't make her deal with Gold without me."

"I can't talk in front of him. He's the mayor's kid." Ruby responded, looking at Henry.

"Hey, I'm on your side." Henry replied.

And once the kid left, Ruby and Maddie told Emma where Ashley was going.

* * *

Max was soon asleep after drinking her tea that Jefferson gave her. He wrapped her ankle in some gauze and stroked her cheek. The Mad Hatter missed his friend. The one who kept him company after Regina trapped him in Wonderland. He lost his daughter, and his friend. Not to mention she turned into two people.

Jefferson picked the woman up and walked outside to his car. He laid her gently onto the backseat and drove towards the town. He knew where she lived, he's been watching her. Just like he's been watching his daughter and Emma Swan.

Once Jefferson got outside her apartment, he searched her for her key. He found it inside her sports bra. Jefferson face went red as he pulled it out. At least she'd never lose it. He picked her up once again and entered the building. Jefferson went into her apartment and it was empty. On one of the bedroom doors was her name.

When the Hatter opened the door, he immediately set Max down onto her bed and placed her key on her desk. Jefferson looked around the room before kissing her head.

"Goodbye, love."


	4. Chapter 4

After the issue at the mines, David got to go home from the hospital with Kathryn. Mary Margret obviously liked him, she can't take her eyes off him. Unfortunately, he's a married man. And he wouldn't cheat on his wife with Mary Margret, would he?

Maddie went over Graham to give him his drink,

"Nice shot, chief." Sidney commented. "I betcha 20 bucks you can't do it again."

Graham took the shot from Maddie's tray before hitting the buck in the head with a dart, "Next round's on him."

Just as Graham was about to shoot another dart, Emma came out of the bathroom.

"Emma, what can I get you?" Maddie asked.

"Nothing." Emma answered before she went towards the door.

Graham turned around and threw the dart. It hit the door frame, barely missing Emma's head.

"What the hell? You could have hit me!" Emma said.

"I never miss." Graham replied. "You've been avoiding me... since last night when you saw me."

"'Leaving the mayor'? And, yes, that is a euphemism. I'm not avoiding you, Graham. I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life, and I really don't care." Emma responded before leaving.

"What are they fighting about?" Ruby whispered to Maddie.

"Graham's fucking Madame M ayor." She answered.

"What? How do you know that?" Ruby questioned.

"Well, Henry's asked Max about those Saturday Council Meetings weeks ago." Maddie said.

"We have those?"

"No." Maddie answered.

* * *

Maddie just left Granny's late at night. When she locked the door, she froze when she heard heavy breathing.

"Hello?" Maddie walked around the sheriff's car and found Graham leaning against the side of it, "Graham?"

"Are you okay?" She asked, crouching down in front of him.

"Did you see that wolf?" Graham asked.

"Wolf? What wolf?"

"I've... I have to follow it." Graham pushed Maddie aside and she pushed her hands out in front of her to catch herself.

Once Graham was gone, she sat on the pavement and looked at her scraped hands, "Ouch."

* * *

The next morning, Max walked in on her roommates have an interesting conversation,

"It's just a one-night stand." Mary Margret said.

"One-night stand? With who?" Max questioned.

"Dr. Whale." Emma answered, "And not according to those flowers."

"Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have called him." Mary Margret replied.

"Oh, my god. You called him?" Emma questioned, "That is definitely not a one-night stand."

"Well, okay, I'm still learning. I... I've never had one before." Mary Margret replied. "I feel guilty."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with what you did." Max retorted.

"Yeah, trust me. One-nighters are as far as I ever go." Emma said.

"Yeah, but that's because you're..." Mary Margret began.

"Because... I'm what?" Emma asked.

"Never mind."

Max grabbed the pitcher of orange juice and dropped it when she felt her hand sting, "Crap!"

"Oh, god. Max are you okay?" Mary Margret rushed over to look at Max's hands while Emma picked up the broken glass and orange juice.

"What did you do to your hands?" Mary Margret asked, looking at her bloody hands.

"I don't know." Max answered.

"Did you fall yesterday?" She asked.

Max shook her head and Mary Margret grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink. Once she patched up Max's hands, she left for work.

* * *

"Maddie? What happened to your hands?" Max questioned.

On the way to the town hall, Max had to stop in at Granny's Diner to get Regina's coffee.

"Oh, nothing. I fell last night and got them scraped up." Maddie answered.

"Funny, my hands got scraped up, too." Max laughed, holding up her bandaged hands.

"How?" Maddie asked, looking very concerned.

Max shrugged, "I woke up with them. I must've done something last night but didn't notice. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, weird."

 _'It's the curse. It's breaking.'_ Maddie thought.

* * *

Later that day Maddie finished her shift. The moment she walked out the door, she spotted Jefferson. He was leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"Hey, Hatter." She smiled, "Long time no see."

"Why are there two of you?" He asked.

"I don't know." Maddie answered, "Our personality split into two when the curse happened. I remember everything, she doesn't."

"I missed you, Maxxie." Jefferson whispered.

"Not Maxxie. I'm Maddie. But I missed you, too." Maddie replied before she heard the bus behind her.

Jefferson stared at something behind Maddie, and she turned around to see. She saw a little girl with a pink back pack talking to her friends,

"That's Grace, isn't it?" Maddie asked.

"Yes." Jefferson answered and then Tristan stepped off the bus.

"Tristan." Maddie whispered.

"There's nothing that compares to the pain of seeing your loved one not remember you." Jefferson mumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

It was two weeks since Graham died. Instead of Emma being promoted sheriff, Regina chose Sidney Glass and fired Emma.

"Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes." Regina told the press, "That's why Sidney Glass is my choice for post of sheriff. This man has put the needs of Storybrooke above his own for as long as any of us can remember, as chief editor of the Storybrooke 'Daily Mirror'. Please welcome your new sheriff."

"It should be Emma." Max mumbled as Regina pinned the badge onto Sidney.

"Excuse me, what was that Ms. Hart?"

Max put on a fake smile, "Nothing, Madame Mayor."

"That's what I thought." Regina replied.

"Hang on a second." Everyone turned around and saw Emma,

"Oh, Ms. Swan, this is not appropriate." Regina said.

"The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony. She does not have the power to appoint him." Emma retorted.

"The town charter clearly states 'the mayor shall appoint-"

"A candidate." Emma interrupted, "You can appoint a candidate. It calls for an election."

"The term 'candidate' is applied loosely." Regina replied.

"No, it's not. It requires a vote. And guess what, Madame Mayor, I'm running."

"Fine. So is Sidney." Regina responded.

"I am?" Sidney questioned and Regina gave him a look, "I am."

"With my full support." Regina smiled, "I guess we'll learn a little something about the will of the people."

"I guess we will."

* * *

Later that night, Max was packing up her things and was about to head home when Emma stormed in,

"Emma, I'm sorry about what it said in the papers." Max said.

"Is she in here?" Emma asked.

"Yeah-" Max didn't get to finish her sentence as Emma walked into the office.

She grabbed her purse and followed the two women out towards the exit of town hall while Emma ranted to Regina about Henry then about the debate.

"You need to be careful who get into bed with." Regina said as she went towards the door.

"I'm not getting into bed with anyone. I'm just fighting fire with-"

Regina opened the door and there was an explosion, throwing the three women back. Emma sat there, stunned, and Max got up and threw the burning wood off Regina, burning her hand.

"Ow! Shit!" Max exclaimed and looked down at her hand.

"You okay?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just a small burn." Max answered.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

"I can't move! My leg!" Regina said, "You have to get me out of here. Help me."

* * *

Just as Maddie set down a plate of fries in front of a customer, she felt her hand burning.

"Crap!" She wrapped her hand in the apron and walked into the back.

Maddie looked at her hand and saw burn marks.

"Maddie, are you okay?" Ruby asked, walking into the back with her.

"Max's in trouble." Maddie said.

"Where is she?"

"At town hall. There's a fire." Maddie answered before running out of the diner.

Maddie ran down the street as fast as she could towards the smoke. She arrived just as the firemen did.

"Max!" She yelled and hugged her sister, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Maddie." Max coughed.

* * *

"You are a hero." Ruby said to Emma as Maddie and Max walked over.

"We should see if they have a picture of the rescue." Mary Margret said.

"Oh, they do. Once we wal ked out I was blinded by a camera flash." Max replied.

"We can make campaign poster." Granny suggested.

"Oh, people would love that. That's a great idea!" Archie exclaimed.

The group except for Emma and Henry all went down to Granny's Diner to make the posters. As they did, Maddie helped Max with her hand without Max finding out her hand was burned also.

* * *

The next morning, before the debate at town hall, Mary Margret and Max went around, stapling posters.

"Max Hart, what do you think you're doing?" Regina questioned, walking up to her.

"Putting up posters, why?" Max asked.

"Of Ms. Swan. Are you rooting for her?"

"Well, I wouldn't be putting posters up of her if I wasn't." Max answered as she moved on.

Just as she was about to put a staple into the poster, Regina spoke,

"If you put that staple in, you're fired."

Max paused and turned around, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Put that staple in and you're fired." Regina smirked, hands on her hips.

Without looking, Max put the staple in.

"Oops." Max smiled and walked past Regina.

As Max put up the last poster, two hands touched her shoulders. Max let out a small squeak and she turned around, aiming her staple gun at the person.

"We should really stop meeting like this." Jefferson smiled at her.

"Jefferson, hi." Max smiled.

"What happened to your hand?" Jefferson asked.

Max looked down at her bandaged hand, "Oh, nothing. I, um, I was in town hall last night when the fire started. I stupidly grabbed a burning piece of wood."

"You're okay, though, right?"

"Yeah, totally. It will disappear in a few days." Max told him.

"Mm." Jefferson gave a pouty look and read the poster, "Emma for sheriff, then, huh?"

"She deserves it." Max replied as they began walking towards town hall for the debate,

"Won't Regina be mad that you're rooting for her?" Jefferson asked.

"Already is. She fired me." Max said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. Kinda glad, actually." Max replied. "You know, there's a celebration at Granny's for the new sheriff after the debate."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me." Max smiled up at Jefferson.

"Sure." He winked down at her and they entered town hall.

Max sat down next to Henry, and on the other side of her was Jefferson. On the other side of Henry was Maddie and she noticed Jefferson. But before she could ask Max about it, the curtains opened.

"Tragedy has brought us here, but we are faced with this decision, and now we ask only that you listen with an open mind and to please vote your conscience." Archie said,

"He's so obviously Jiminy Cricket." Max heard her sister whisper to Henry.

"I know, Archie was the first one I could figure out who he was in the fairy tale world." Henry whispered back.

' _Fairy tales aren't real._ ' Max thought.

"So without further ado, I'd like to introduce you to the candidates, Sidney Glass and Emma Swan. Glass. Swan. Sounds like something that a decorator would make you buy." Archie joked and Max covered her mouth with her hand so she wouldn't laugh, "Wow. Crickets."

 _'She always loved the stupid jokes'_ Jefferson thought, staring down at Max with sad eyes.

The only person who noticed was Maddie and Regina.

"Okay, uh, Mr. Glass, your opening statement."

Sidney stood up and walked over to the podium, "I just wanted to say that if elected, I want to serve as a reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke. Honesty, neighborliness, and strength. Thank you."

As people clapped, Archie went back up, "And Emma Swan."

"You guys all know I have... what they call a, uh, troubled past." Emma began.

'Who doesn't in this town?' Maddie thought.

"But you've been able to overlook it because of the, um... hero thing. But here's the thing... the fire was a setup." Emma said, "Mr. Gold agreed to support me in this race, but I didn't know that that meant he was going to set a fire. I don't have definitive evidence, but I'm sure. And the worst part of all this was... the worst part of all of this is I let you all think it was real... and I can't win that way. I'm sorry." When Emma finished, Mr. gold stood up and left the building.

* * *

Emma won the sheriff job, and Maddie left to go help Ruby set up the celebration party at Granny's. Jefferson excused himself, saying that he had to go talk to Mr. Gold, and that he would meet up with Max later. While Jefferson yelled at Mr. Gold for starting the fire and 'hurting' Max, the twin sisters talked.

"So, who was the guy?" Maddie asked, nudging her sister.

"His name's Jefferson. We're just friends." Max answered.

"Just friends? Oh, sister, no girl is 'just friends' with a guy like that." Maddie replied.

"'A guy like that'? What kind of guy is he?" Max asked.

"The devilishly handsome type. The guy looks like a god. Maybe if you're lucky, he'll take his shirt off for you." Maddie joked.

"Maybe." Max joked back and stared at the amber liquid in her glass,

* * *

 _"Momma, stop, please!" A seven year old girl cried before her drunken mother slapped her,_

 _"Shut up, you little brat!"_

 _"Momma, you're spending all of our money on alcohol, what about food?" The girl asked._

 _"God! You're so selfish! Food, food, food, that's all you worry about!" The mother exclaimed. "Food and yourself!"_

 _"I'm sorry, momma." The girl cried and her mother pinned her to the wall,_

 _"You better be. Now clean this place up! I'm going out tonight." The mother walked towards the door, "It better be cleaned by the time I get back."_

* * *

"You okay?" Maddie asked Max.

"Yeah, I just... don't like to drink much." Max answered, pushing the glass away.

 _'Never did.'_ Maddie thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Max sat in a booth at Granny's, looking through the newspaper for a job.

"You know, since I'm sheriff, I have enough money in my budget for a deputy." Emma said, sitting across from Max.

"Really?" Max smiled. "You want me to be deputy?

"Why not?." Emma replied and her phone rang, "Looks like you get to go out onto the field right now. Ready?"

"Let's go." Max answered and they left the diner.

* * *

When the two women arrived at the store, Henry, Regina, and two other children were there.

"Henry. What happened?" Emma asked.

"Ms. Swan, must I remind you that genetics mean nothing?" Regina replied. "You're not his mother, and it's all taken care of."

"I'm here because I'm the sheriff." Emma said.

"Then why is she here?" Regina questioned, glaring at Max.

"She's my new deputy." Emma answered before they continued over to the children.

"Did you call their parents?" Emma asked Clark.

"Uh, the number they gave me was... disconnected." Clark answered.

"Did you guys give Mr. Clark a fake number?" Emma questioned and they shook their heads, "Then why is it disconnected?"

"'Cause our parents couldn't pay the bill." The girl answered.

Max reached over and grabbed the toothpaste, "You guys were just trying to help out, huh?"

"Please. Please don't arrest us." The girl begged. "It'll just make things worse for our parents."

* * *

Emma and Max pitched in some money to buy the things that Ava and Nicholas were trying to steal, and they drove the children to their house.

"This it?" Emma asked, pulling up to a blue house and Ava nodded.

Emma turned off the car and took off her seat belt and opened the door, "Please, no."

"If our parents see you, they'll be so embarrassed." Ava said.

Emma closed the door, "Did Henry tell you about my superpower?"

"We just met him." Ava retorted.

"I have the ability to tell when anyone is lying." Emma said, "So tell me the truth. Money problems aside, is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, we're great." Ava answered. "Can we go?"

"All right."

The two kids got out and stood on the steps and waved to Max and Emma as Emma drove away and stopped around the corner.

"Why'd we stop?" Max asked.

"They were lying." Emma answered and they both got out of the car.

They broke into the house that Ava said was hers and saw them sneaking up from a door in the ground.

"Why'd you guys lie to me?" Emma asked. "Where are your parents?"

"We don't have any." Ava answered.

* * *

Emma brought the kids back to their apartment, and while she talked to Mary Margret, Max sat with the kids as they ate breakfast. Ava heard the conversation and walked up behind Emma,

"We're gonna be separated?"

"No. That's not gonna happen." Emma replied.

"Please. Please don't let it." Ava cried.

Max stayed to watch the kids while Emma went to go find the birth father. It was after lunch when the kids were eating cookies when Emma came back,

"I want to show you guys something." Emma said and she pulled a blanket out of a box,

"What's that?" Nicholas asked.

"My baby blanket." She answered, "It's something I've held on to my whole life. It's the only thing that I have from my parents. I spent a lot of time with a lot of kids in your situation, and all of them... all of us... we held onto stuff. I want to find your father, but I need your help. Is there anything of his you've held onto?"

"I might have something." Ava replied, "But if I give it to you, you'll make sure we stay together, right?"

"Right." Emma responded and Ava gave her a compass,

"Our mom kept it." Ava said, "She said it was our dad's."

"Thank you."

"Did you find them?" Ava asked.

"Who?"

"Your parents."

"Not yet." Emma answered, "But I'm gonna find yours."

* * *

About an hour or so later, Max got a call on her cell phone,

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Emma said on the other line, "I need you to come outside right away."

"Is everything okay?" Max asked.

"Don't say anything in front of the kids, but no, it's not."

Max left Ava and Nicholas with Mary Margret and Henry while she went outside to talk to Emma,

"He doesn't want the kids." Emma said.

"And you don't want to tell them?"

"I can't, because all I'll be telling them is that the false hope I gave them is exactly that." Emma replied.

"The truth can be painful, Emma, but it can also be cathartic." Max said

"I agree on the painful part." Emma responded.

"Well, you told Henry the truth about how his father is dead-"

"I didn't tell him the truth." Emma retorted.

"What?"

"Henry's father was no hero, and trust me, he does not need to know the real story." Emma said. "Maybe we can hide the kids, just until we can find a family for them, someone to take care of them."

"Yes, hiding the 12 year olds is a good plan." Max replied.

"You have a better idea?" Emma asked.

"Maybe there isn't a better idea." Max responded. "Maybe you just have-"

"Sheriff?" Regina questioned, walking up to Emma and Max, "Shouldn't you be on the interstate?"

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Seeing to it that you do your job." Regina answered.

"You know you don't need to check up on me." Emma said. "I know what I have to do."

"Really? Because those kids are supposed to be in Boston tonight."

* * *

Max helped the kids get ready, and Emma took them to the car to take them to Boston. In the end, the kids got to stay together. The car's engine stalled and she called the father. He ended up taking the kids. Ava and Nicholas got their happily ever after.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't let my feelings cloud my judgement? That's all Regina ever does." Emma said while she, Mary Margaret, and Max sat at a table in Granny's Diner, eating dinner.

"She's just upset because you and Henry have a special place and she... she doesn't." Mary Margaret replied.

"How'd she find out about the castle in the first place?" Max asked.

"She knows everything about this town. She's the Mayor." Mary answered before her phone buzzed.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked her.

"Yeah, I just need to go." Mary Margaret responded before getting up and putting her coat on, "Look, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're right. I see the effect she has on Henry."

"I wish everyone else did, too." Emma retorted.

Once Mary Margaret left the diner, Sidney Glass sat in her seat, "I can grant your wish."

"Oh, Sidney."

"You want a side of bacon with that whiskey?" Max asked him.

"You want to show this town who the Mayor really is?" He questioned. "I can help."

"It's gonna be kinda hard to do from inside her pocket." Emma replied.

"The Mayor and I are done." Sidney said angrily.

"Sure you are."

"She got me fired from the paper. She made a fool of me in the election. So I started working on an expose on the Mayor's office, and I found something she didn't want found." Sidney said.

"Sidney, you're drunk." Max stated, "Go home and sleep it off. Be grateful you don't have to answer to her anymore. I sure am."

Sidney grabbed his card and held it out towards Emma, "Call me. Storybrooke deserves to know the truth about her."

Emma took the card and the two women left after saying goodbye to Ruby and Maddie. Emma gave Max the rest of the day off and they went their separate ways. Max didn't get back to the apartment until late and as she walked through the door, Emma and Sidney were leaving.

"Was that Sidney?" Max asked Mary Margaret.

"Yep. They found some dirt on Regina and they're going to talk to her." Mary Margaret answered.

"What kind of dirt?"

"50,000 dollars are missing from the city budget."

"That's a lot of money." Max replied, "Why would she need that much?"

"Who knows." Mary Margaret responded.

* * *

Over the next few days, Max didn't see much of Emma. She was always running around with Sidney to catch Regina. Max was at the city council meeting when Emma and Sidney sat in the chairs next to her.

"Um, excuse me, Madame Mayor, I have something I'd like to bring to the council's attention." Sidney said when the meeting started.

"This is not an open forum, Sidney." Regina replied. "And no one on this council's interested in hearing the boozy complaints of a disgraced reporter. Now sit down."

"He's not the only one who has something to say." Emma said, standing up,

Regina sighed, "Ms. Swan, this meeting is to discuss issues facing Storybrooke."

"Like the Mayor stealing thousands of dollars from the city to build herself a second home?"

The people began talking and Regina benged her gavel, "Ms. Swan, you will sit down immediately, or so help me-"

"What? You'll punish me?" Emma questioned. "You'll bully me like everyone else in this town? No. Not today." She held up some papers, "In my hand, I am holding documents proving that this woman, your mayor, stole funds from the city to build herself a lavish home in the woods. And this disgraced reporter, you wanna know why he was really fired? Because he stood up to her. Because he questioned her. And so did Max."

Sidney grabbed Max's arm and had her stand up, "Max used to be Madame Mayor's secretary until she stood up to her, and Max got fired."

"We all know what happens to people who question the Mayor." Emma said before turning back to Regina, "You claim that you act in the best interest of all of us. But that isn't the truth, is it? The truth is you are a thug that doesn't care about anyone or anything but yourself. That is who you really are, and it's time for the people of Storybrooke to know that."

Regina smirked, "You are right, Ms. Swan. I am building a house." She stood up, "A playhouse."

She clicked a button and on the screen behind her, an image of a playhouse came up,

"The accusations are true. I did take city funds. I wanted to build a playhouse so my son Henry, and all of the children of Storybrooke, could have a special place to play... safely. As for the sketch in your hands, it was inspired by a drawing I found in one of my son's books. So there you have it, Ms. Swan. You've exposed me for who I really am. I hope you're satisfied."


	8. Chapter 8

Max smiled when she saw Ashley with her baby girl come into Granny's. She excused herself from the table that Emma and Mary Margaret sat at and went over to the young blonde. Ashley gladly gave over Alex and joined Mary Margaret and Emma's conversation,

"Six hours? You take newborns? 'Cause I'd love six hours off." Ashley said and she sat in Max's seat.

"How's it going?" Emma asked her.

"It's, uh... I mean, the baby's great, but, we really haven't had the time to do the whole getting married thing. So that's been rough, and Sean's been working double shifts at the Cannery." She answered.

"Well, he has to work." Mary Margaret replied.

"On Valentine's Day? Yeah. He couldn't get out of it." Ashley said as Maddie brought over a coffee.

"I'm sorry, that sucks."

"It doesn't have to." Maddie smiled, "You guys can come out with me. We can have a girls' night."

"That's a great idea." Ruby grinned from behind the counter.

"Mary Margaret? Emma? Max?" Maddie questioned.

"I'm not really in the party mood." Emma said, "But you guys can all go and have fun."

Maddie walked away and Emma's phone buzzed, "What's that?"

"It's the station. Something's up." Emma stood up and began walking towards the door,

"Should I come with?" Max asked.

"No, it's fine. Go have girls' night with your sister." Emma answered before leaving.

* * *

That night, Ashley, Mary Margaret, Maddie, and Max showed up at a restaurant. Max wore a long sleeved, lacy white dress and Maddie wore a tight, sleeveless purple dress that ended at mid thigh. While Ashley, Maddie, and Ruby did shots, Mary Margaret had a glass of wine and Max had a diet coke.

"Pace yourself, Ashley." Mary Margaret said when Maddie, Ashley, and Ruby had their second shot.

"I am! This is the first night out since I've had the baby. I am making up for lost time." Ashley replied before taking another shot.

"Ooh, Ash, Ruby, check out those guys." Maddie smiled, looking over at the bar at three men.

"Honey, I'm still with Sean." Ashley responded.

"You're not married, and he's not here." Ruby replied.

"He's working." Ashley defended.

"He's always working."

"Have fun moping." Maddie said before she and Ruby headed over to the guys.

"She's right. He's always working." Ashley sighed, "I thought love would be different."

"Me, too." Mary Margaret replied.

Max left to go to the bathroom and on the way back to the table, she ran into someone. She let out a little squeak and closed her eyes as she fell backwards, but a pair of hands reached out and grabbed her arms before she hit the ground. Max opened her eyes and stared into a pair of light blue ones.

"Jefferson." She smiled.

"Hi." He smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"I... I saw you through the window and wanted to see you." Jefferson answered.

"That's sweet of you." Max commented.

"Well, it's Valentine's Day." He retorted.

Jefferson brought Max back to her feet and her cell phone vibrated.

"Oh, um, excuse me." Max said before taking a few steps away and answering her phone, "Hello?"

"Max? It's me, Emma. I need some help down here."

* * *

Max said her goodbyes to Jefferson and drove down to the station, where she found Mr. Gold in one of the cells. Emma caught her up on what happened and Max sat at a desk while Emma talked to Mr. Gold.

"Sheriff Swan?" Regina walked in with Henry, "I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry. Take him out. Buy him ice cream."

"Max, you okay here?" Emma asked her Deputy.

"Yeah. I'll make sure no one starts a fire." Max replied, watching Regina glare at Mr. Gold.

"All right, kid. Let's go." Emma grabbed her coat and the two left.

Just as Max was standing up, Regina grabbed the telephone on the desk and knocked her over the head with it, knocking her out. Regina stepped over Max's sleeping body and went over to Mr. Gold to talk.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days later Max called Emma. There was a car on the side of the road on the edge of town. When Emma came, the two began searching the car.

"You two mind if I take a look, too?" Sidney asked.

"What for?" Emma replied.

"Well, just because I got fired from 'The Mirror' doesn't mean I can't do a little freelance reporting. So what do we got here?" Sidney responded before taking a picture.

"Gym teacher found this thing on the side of the road, abandoned, engine running, no one around." Max answered, "It's registered to Kathryn Nolan. She's M.I.A."

"Kathryn Nolan, whose husband very publicly left her? I mean, the story writes itself." Sidney said, "If I get a scope like that, 'The Daily Mirror' would have no choice but to take me back."

"Calm down, tiger. You don't work for Regina anymore." Emma retorted. "Kathryn got accepted to law school in Boston. Maybe after David dumped her, she decided to leave town. Car broke down. She hitched the rest of the way. That's what I would do if I was running away from my problems."

Emma grabbed the keys from the ignition and opened the trunk, revealing Kathryn's suitcase.

"And, uh, would you leave your clothes in the car?"

"I guess it's time to pull Kathryn's phone records and find out who she spoke to last." Max said.

"Yeah, you know, if you go through the sheriff's department, it'll take you days to get those. I've got a contact over at the phone company who used to help me out when I was at the newspaper. I can get those in a couple of hours." Sidney replied.

"Great. Call me the minute you get your hands get on those phone records." Emma ordered before a truck pulled up behind Sidney's car.

"There he is."

"Time to break the news." Max stated.

* * *

After Emma talked to David, the two woman went back to the sheriff's department. Emma spoke to Kathryn's school over the phone and Max wen tout on her lunch break. She walked through the Miner's Day celebration that was at city hall.

Maddie sat on a bench next to Jefferson, the two watching the blonde walk around.

"You should ask her out." Maddie commented, "Take her out to Miner's Day tonight."

"Why would she want to go out with me?" Jefferson asked.

"God, you are so blind, Jefferson. She really likes you. Take the chance. You may have lost your daughter and Maxxie, but you might be able to get one of them back. And if luck is really on your side, you'll get both." Maddie stood up, "So, take my advice." She said before walking away.

* * *

Max went back to the sheriff's department and helped Emma go over the evidence as Sidney walked in with the phone records.

"You find something?"

"Kathryn's phone records." Emma took the envelop and took out the records, "Every call she made the day she crashed her car, including an 8 minute call between her and David within an hour of the accident."

"That's not possible. He said he didn't speak to her that day." Emma replied.

"Then he's lying." Sidney responded.

"No. I know when someone is lying, and David-"

"It's right here on paper, Emma." Sidney interrupted, "Phone records don't lie. People do. And our friend David does it better than most. Don't beat yourself up over this. You're not the only person David fooled."

* * *

"Do you think Sidney is acting weird?" Max asked Emma once the man left.

"Weird how?"

"Well, he really wanted David to be the cause of Kathryn's disappearance." Max replied.

"Yeah, that did seem kinda weird." Emma said.

Max stared at the piece of paper, "How easy is it to tamper with phone records?"

"I don't know. I guess you'd have to have the right connections." Emma answered.

"Like... Madame Mayor?"

"Max, are you saying that Sidney had Regina tamper with the phone records so it would seem like David got rid of Kathryn?" Emma questioned.

Max shrugged, "Maybe."

"Why would Sidney do that?"

"Maybe Regina fired him so he would get on our good side. Sidney could be telling Regina everything at this very moment." Max said.

Emma stood up, "I'm gonna talk to David again."

"What should I do?" Max asked.

"You can... take the rest of the night off. Go to the Miner's Day celebration." Emma answered.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

Max was walking back to her apartment she shared with Emma and Mary Margaret when she got a call on her cell phone,

"Hello?"

"Max?"

"Jefferson?" Max asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah. And before you ask how I got your number, your sister gave it to me." Jefferson said.

"Of course she did. So, why did you call?"

"I was wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight to the Miner's Day celebration at City Hall." He answered.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Great." Jefferson responded, "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sure."

Max ended the call and smiled all the way back to the apartment and went to change.

* * *

She changed into a pink sleeveless dress that barely ended above her knees. It wasn't the smartest outfit to wear on the cold fall night, but Max didn't have the time to change, because the doorbell rang.

Max opened the door and was greeted by Jefferson. He was wearing a patterned button up shirt with a scarf, black vest, dress pants, boots, and a jacket.

The two quickly left and went to city hall. On the way, Max got cold and Jefferson gave her his jacket. They got to the celebration, and walked around, playing games. Jefferson bought some hot apple cider and they continued to walk and talk.

All of the sudden, the lights went out.

Mary Margaret and Leroy began selling candles. Actually, they sold all of them.

"Wow... this is beautiful." Max said, looking around at everyone with the lit candles.

"Not as beautiful as you." Jefferson replied before kissing Max.

"That was incredibly cheesy." Max laughed when Jefferson pulled away.

"Yeah, I know." He replied before Max kissed him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby quit her job, and Maddie had her friend stay at her place. The next day, Henry went to the police department with Ruby and the two looked at jobs while Emma and Max worked.

Emma and Max walked in as Ruby answered the phone from people who were calling the station.

"How's it going, you two?" Emma asked.

"Great, except I can't do anything." Ruby answered.

"I'm sure that's not true." Max replied, sitting on top of the desk, "We just saw you on the phone. That was good.

"That? That's nothing."

"No. No, it isn't." Emma responded and Ruby sighed, "I actually have some money in the budget if you wanna help out around here."

Ruby stood up, "Yes! Thank you. Yes. Um, I could answer phones and help out. Is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please. I wanna be useful."

"Max and I are swamped with the Kathryn Nolan thing." Emma answered. "If you maybe want to grab us lunch, I would never say no to a grilled cheese."

"Done. You two want anything?" Ruby asked Henry and Max.

"Um, two chocolate chip cookies, an apple pie, and a hot dog." Henry said.

"I'm good, Ruby. Thanks." Max replied.

Mary Margaret came in, "Hey Mary, I'm getting lunch. Want anything?"

"Uh, no. I'm not hungry." Mary replied before Ruby left, "David's in the woods. There's something wrong with him. He looked right through me. It's like... I't like he was a different person."

When Ruby came back, the three of us drove to the woods to find David.

"This place is massive. How the heck are we gonna find him?" Ruby asked as we walked.

"Shh. We might be able to hear him." Emma replied.

"It's massive."

"I'm following the path because there are boot prints so just stay close." Max said, leading the group.

"I shouldn't even be here. I'm just gonna screw everything up." Ruby stopped and Emma ran into her, "Wait. I hear him."

"Really?" Emma and Max asked.

"Yeah, really. I hear him or... something." Ruby replied. "I mean, I know where he is. Don't you?"

Ruby ran off the path and they followed and David was on the ground, asleep.

"David?"

They shook him and he woke up, "Emma? Max? What? Ruby?"

"Do you remember where you are?" Emma asked.

"No. I..." David sat up and looked around, "What the hell? I was... I was in your office. Did you bring me here?"

"You don't remember anything since you were in my office?" Emma questioned, "Last night?"

"No. I don't." David answered.

Ruby found a box with a heart inside it. Emma went to Dr. Whale, and he said David had an episode, much like the one he had when he woke up from his coma. And Max went back to the office with the box, and Ruby decided she wanted to go back to Granny, and she did.

There were fingerprints on the box... they were Mary Margaret's.

* * *

Max fell asleep in the police station and woke up to Jefferson shaking her shoulder,

"Max, wake up."

She opened her eyes and saw Jefferson's face inches away from her own.

"Jefferson? What are you doing here?" Max asked, rubbing her purple eyes.

"Well, you weren't at your apartment, and Emma let me in here. Come on, let's go back to my place."

"But..." Max began, looking at Mary Margaret, who was asleep in the cell.

"She isn't going anywhere." Jefferson replied, picking Max up from the chair.

"I can walk by myself." Max mumbled.

"You've had a long day, Max. Just let it happen."


	11. Chapter 11

Jefferson gave Max a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt for her to wear to bed. While she changed, he made her tea. Once she was passed out on the couch, he brought her to his room and laid her down on his king-sized bed.

"Don't hate me when this is over." He whispered before kissing her head and leaving.

Max woke up the next morning, and stood up.

"Jefferson?" She questioned, opening the door leading out into the hallway.

Max heard voices coming from the door at the end of the hallway. She opened it slightly and saw Jefferson and Emma.

"I can't make it work!" Emma said, throwing down a hat onto the table, "What you're asking me to do is impossible."

"No! It has to be. If it's not, I'm never going home. I'll be cursed to live in this house forever." Jefferson replied.

"What's so cursed about your life? Look at this place, it's beautiful." Emma questioned. "Doesn't seemed cursed to me."

"It's a curse because, like everyone else here, what I love has been ripped from me." Jefferson spat, walking over to a telescope, "Take a look."

Emma looked through the telescope and saw a little girl eating breakfast with her parents.

"Her name is Grace. Here, it's Paige. But it's Grace. My Grace. You have any idea what it's like to watch her day in and day out, happy, with a new family, a new father?"

"You think she's your daughter?" Emma asked.

"I don't think!" Jefferson exclaimed. "I know. I remember."

Emma nodded and Jefferson backed up against the table.

Jefferson smiled, "Why have this house if I can't share it with the people I love?"

"Max." Emma whispered.

"Maxxie." He corrected.

"That's why you want me to make the hat work. To take Grace and Max home, to your world."

"It's the one place all three of us can be together. Where they'll remember me." Jefferson said.

"I know what it's like to be separated from your kid." Emma replied.

"Yeah, I bet you do." Jefferson retorted.

"They can make you feel like you're losing your mind."

"I'm not losing my mind." Jefferson snapped, "I'm not crazy. This is real."

"Maybe. Maybe it is."

"You believe?" He asked.

"If what you say is true, that woman in the other room, is my mother." Emma said.

'Mary Margaret is here, too?' Max thought before retreating down the hall to find her. After opening many doors, Max found her.

"Mary." Max whispered.

Grabbing a pair of scissors off the dresser, she used them to cut the ropes. Just as she took the gag off, the door opened. Max stood up and faced the person, the scissors pointed at them.

"Emma. Where's Jefferson?" Max questioned.

"Unconscious in his hat room." She answered, "Let's get out of here."

"Look out!" Mary Margaret yelled and Max swung the scissors at Jefferson, cutting his cheek.

"Don't make me hurt you, Jefferson." Max stated.

"I haven't seen this side of you in a while, Maxxie." He smiled,

"It's Max." She said before lunging at him, tackling him to the ground and pinning him. "Emma, Mary Margaret, get out of here!"

"What about you?" Mary asked.

"He won't hurt me." Max replied, and they ran out of the room.

Max stared at Jefferson, "I trusted you."

"I know." He responded before smacking the scissors out of her hand.

Jefferson tackled Max to the floor and pinned her arms down. Blood dripped down from his cheek to her face. Max stared up at his neck, seeing a scar run the perimeter of it.

"Off with his head." Jefferson whispered.

Max kicked up at his chest before rolling away and standing up. She went to punch him, and Jefferson grabbed her fist. Max responded by spinning and elbowing him in the chest. Pushing him towards the window, she punched him in the chin, causing him to fall out of the window.

She panted for a few moments before letting out a sob and falling to the ground.

"Max!" She heard Mary Margaret and Emma yell before they entered the room, "Max!"

"Are you okay?" Emma asked as Mary wrapped her arms around the fragile girl.

"Where's Jefferson?"

Max pointed to the broken window and Emma went over to it, looking down at the ground, "He's not there."

"What do you mean?" Max questioned, "I punched him out of a freaking window!"

She stood up and walked over to the window, glancing at the ground. Nothing was there except glass. The three of them headed outside,

"There's no sign of him anywhere."

"Who was he?" Mary questioned.

"A very lonely man." Emma turned to Max, "Have you been taking kickboxing classes that you haven't told me about?"

"I don't know where that came from." Max responded.

* * *

After taking Mary Margaret back to her cell, she had her arraignment. Max went to go find Henry at his school.

"Hey, Henry." She greeted, sitting next to him.

"Hi, Max. What are you doing here?"

"Well.. I was wondering if I could see your book." Max answered.

"Um, sure." Henry handed her the book, "Why?"

"No reason." Max replied, flipping the pages until she found the story about the Mad Hatter.

She stared at the photo of him, he looked just like Jefferson. The bell rang and Henry stood up, "I got to go."

"Can... can I hold onto this for a bit?" Max questioned.

"Yea, sure." Henry answered before going inside.

Max stroked the picture of the Mad Hatter, "I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

Emma gave Max the week off after what happened with Jefferson. She was walking in an alley when she saw someone laying on the ground.

"Hello? Ma'am, are you all right?" Max ran over to the person and turned her over and gasped.

"Kathyrn?" She questioned.

"Yes?"

Max quickly grabbed her phone from her back pocket and dialed Emma,

"Hey, Emma? I found her."

* * *

"Emma, Max. Come on in. Look who's awake." Dr. Whale said, standing by Kathryn's bed.

"Kathryn, hi. Listen, I don't want to take a lot of your time. But, do you remember what happened?" Emma asked.

"I don't know much. Um, I was in a car accident, and…I remember the airbag going off. And the next thing I knew, I was in the dark, in some basement. I didn't see anyone, but there was food and water. And then, I guess I was drugged." Kathryn answered.

"Yeah. We're still trying to flush that out of your system." Dr. Whale commented.

"And then, I woke up in a field at the edge of town, and I started walking. That was it."

"You saw no one? You didn't hear a voice? Smell perfume? Cologne? Anything?" Max questioned.

"Nothing, no. I'm sorry. I wish I could help. Especially since… While I was gone, you thought I was dead?" She asked.

"Your DNA matched the heart we found."

"They're grilling everybody down at the hospital lab to see who doctored the DNA results." Dr. Whale said.

"Why would anyone do this?" Kathryn asked.

"I think someone was trying to frame Mary Margaret." Emma answered.

"But why? I mean, who would do something like that?"

* * *

There was a party at Mary Margaret's house for her release. The next day, Sidney Glass admitted that he was the one who kidnapped Kathryn.

Max sat in Granny's Diner, drinking coffee. She sat there in silence for a few minutes before Maddie slid in beside her,

"Hey, Maxxie." She smiled, "You look a bit down in the dumps. Where's Jefferson?"

"It didn't work out." Max replied.

"What happened?"

"He kidnapped me and my friends. Began mumbling about how we were all from another world and I was his wife or something and he had a child." Max answered.

"That idiot." Maddie mumbled under her breath, "Don't worry about him. I'm sure someone else will come one day."

"I guess." Max sighed, "But I really liked him, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know you really liked him." Maddie replied. "He really liked you, too."

"I just wish he wasn't so... psycho!"

"Preach it, honey."

August sat in the seat across from Maddie and Max,

"She's not believing."

"What?" Max and Maddie questioned.

"Emma. She's not believing and soon enough, I'll be a pile of wood." August continued.

"Again, what?" Max asked.

"Did you show her your leg?" Maddie replied.

"Yes, but she didn't see it. And now, she's believing less than she did before."

"What are you guys talking about?"

August leaned towards Maddie, "I thought she was in on it."

"She's not." Maddie whispered back, "She doesn't believe, either."

"Only one way to test that out." August undid his glove and took it off.

"HOLY-" Maddie covered her sister's mouth.

"Shh! Max, this is August, a.k.a Pinocchio."

Max said something, but was muffled by Maddie's hands.

"Oh, sorry." Maddie removed her hands,

"You're... you're little fairy tales are... real?" Max asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes. But Max, in order to see his wooden arm, you need to believe a little." Maddie stated.

"Like I said, Jefferson believed he was from the Enchanted Forest. I looked in Henry's book, the Hatter looks just like him." Max said.

"Welcome to the club." August smiled.

Max's phone rang and she answered it, "Emma? Yeah, we'll be there."

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked when Max put her phone away, "It's Henry."

"Is he okay?" August asked.

"He's in the hospital."


	13. Chapter 13

Max and Maddie rushed to the hospital, and arrived in time to see Emma push Regina into a closet and they followed, watching Emma push Regina into the wall,

"You did this!" Emma yelled.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop this! My son-"

"Is sick because of you! That apple turnover you gave me? He ate it!"

"What? It was meant for you!" Regina exclaimed.

"It's true, isn't it?" Emma questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's true, isn't it? All of it." Emma repeated.

"Yes." She answered.

"I was leaving town. Why couldn't you just leave things alone?" Emma asked.

"Because as long as you're alive, Henry will never be mine!" Regina answered.

"He'll never be anyone's unless you fix this. You wake him up!"

"I can't!" Regina yelled.

"Don't you have magic?"

"That was the last of it. It was supposed to put you to sleep!"

Emma released Regina, "What's it going to do to him?"

"I don't know. Magic here is unpredictable." Regina said.

"So… So he could…" Max mumbled.

"Yes."

"So, what do we do?" Emma asked.

"We need help. There's one other person in this town who knows about this… Knows about magic." Regina answered.

"Mr. Gold." Emma stated.

"Actually, he goes by Rumpelstiltskin." Regina corrected.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Max commented.

"C'mon ladies, we have to make a deal with the devil." Maddie said.

* * *

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?" Mr. Gold asked as the four walked into his shop.

"We need your help." Max and Maddie said.

"Indeed, you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend. I told you, magic comes with a price." Mr. Gold replied.

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it."

"No, you should, but alas, we are where we are." He responded.

"Can you help us?" Emma asked.

"Of course. True love, Miss Swan… The only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some."

"You did?" Regina questioned

"Oh, yes. From strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve." Mr. Gold explained.

"That's why I'm the saviour. That's why I can break the curse." Emma said.

"Now you're getting it."

"I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry." Emma replied.

"Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some… For a rainy day."

"Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?" She asked.

"Where it is isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you." Mr. Gold said.

"Enough riddles. What do we do?" Regina demanded.

"You do nothing. It has to be Miss Swan."

"He's my son. It should be me." Regina said.

"All due respect, but it's her son. And it has to be her. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it." Mr. Gold responded.

"I can do it." Emma said.

"Don't trust him."

"What choice do we have?" Emma replied.

"That's right, dearie. What choice do you have?"

"Where is this magic?" Emma asked.

"Tell me, Your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?" Mr. Gold asked Regina.

"Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?"

"Oh, no, no. Not with her. In her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over." Mr. Gold responded.

Maddie's eyes widened, "Not-"

"Yes." Regina replied,

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." Mr Gold smirked.

"Who is 'her'?" Emma and Max asked.

"Someone you should be prepared for. Where you're going, you're going to need this." Mr. Gold opened a box, revealing a sword.

"What is that?" Emma asked.

"Your father's sword."


End file.
